Killer smile
by Mikkuni
Summary: Dying by the hands of some obsessive serial killer inside an abandoned amuesmentpark wasn't really in her bucket list.
1. Obsession

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

(Edited Version) - OneSHOT

* * *

 **If I can't have you, no one can**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

A freezing breeze swept through the air like an agonized howl. Pink hair flew right behind her as she sprinted towards the direction of the gates like a mad man.

She didn't know how long she was running

Or how much blood she lost. Hell, she didn't even know if any of her friends are still _alive_.

The only thought she can process as of the moment is that she needs to get away from this park.

Away from the corpses littered on the ground

Away from **him**.

.

.

Turning a sharp right, she narrowly avoided crashing into the food stalls in her panicked state.

A pant escaped her as she felt her blood and sweat mixing on her cheek, the stinging pain keeping her focused on the road to the entrance.

She was _so_ close,

So _close_.

And she could finally spot the gates in the distance.

She could finally run the fuck out of here and escape this hell she was stuck in for the past week.

Dragging her leg behind her, she sprinted even faster; pushing her limits as she felt her legs tremble below her.

.

Another breeze ran past her shaking form as a familiar piercing scream echoed from behind causing her to stiffen in an instant.

With wide eyes, the teen looked back just in time to watch her best friend crash into one of the stalls, her blue irises wide with terror when a bloody hand grabbed her by the ends of her platinum blonde hair only to just snap her neck to the side like a popsickle stick in a second.

Feeling bile rise to her throat, the teen gagged as she was hit with the foul scent of death. Her legs started to shake like jelly and she felt like she was slowly suffocating as watched blood pool from under Ino's snapped neck, her eyes hollow with a permanent look of dread etched unto her face.

Another scream pieced through the unsettling silence as a mutilated shout of "Run" echoed through the empty amusement park.

Black-indigo hair dropped to the ground soon after as a bloody cough ran past pale lips. The teen watched with a ghostly pale face and a traumatized silent scream on her lips as her friend's pale eyes caught sight of her own viridian irises.

"Run!" Hinata yelled once again with desperation before a knife came down on her skull with a sickening thud.

Suddenly she felt faint, her will to fight draining out of her as adrenaline stopped pumping through her veins.

 _What_ was the point in fighting when everyone is dead?

 **. .**

With warm hot tears running down her face, she slowly lifted her head to face the cause of it all.

A tall figure stood far off in the distance; right over Hinata's bleeding corpse.

Coal back hair bellowed with the wind as the inky black strands slicked over his sweaty alabaster skin on the man's forehead.

Blood drenched his whole attire as he started taking long, lazy strides over to the teen; his pace unhurried and effective in causing panic to build up within her. His glowing red eyes was framed by thick ebony lashes as he sent her a devil-may care smirk filled with dark intentions.

Maybe just maybe if she hadn't gone on this trip with her friends, her perspective on this boy would have never changed.

She would still see him as the quiet little boy of the past; not the heartless psycho that took delight in shedding blood.

 **But**

She did see it all.

The lies,

The bodies,

The murderous frenzy,

And the total utter betrayal.

Clenching her teeth, she felt apprehension running violent tremors throughout her body. With a panicked gasp; she turned around and started sprinting back towards the gates, openly berating herself for getting distracted.

Terror rattled her to the core as she felt her mind going blank, the fear and exhaustion getting to her as she felt the burning sensation in her legs ready to take over.

Silence rang through the park like a deafening ring.

No screams,

No more howls of terror,

And no more pitter patter of footsteps aside from her own.

It meant only one thing.

With everyone else gone, she was next.

.

Finally succumbing to the fear, the teen let out an ear-splitting shriek of agitation.

A chuckle soon fallowed as the footsteps from behind her got louder.

"Sakura" a singsong voice laughed.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura jumped over a bench. Her leg getting caught in the spikes causing a cut to bleed through.

'She was going to die'

Sakura quickly rounded off the corner as she chucked a trash bin at the man coming up to her. He avoided it with an effortless turn of a head before shaking his head at her with amusement.

"Stop running away" He warned as he picked up his pace, his long legs getting the best of her because the distance between them got shorter and shorter.

"You _promised_ me that you'll understand" He growled after her when she flipped a finger at him.

It wasn't soon before all the panic and fear she felt turned into pure unadulterated rage.

Everything he did came crashing down on her like a rock in a pond as she recalled the delighted look of hysteria he had when he skewered Naruto to pieces because of his little, childish fit of jealousy.

'He killed Naruto' she thought with barely concealed fury as she started screaming profanities at him.

" _You_ " he hissed with seething accusation when her voice started grating on his nerves.

"You abandoned _me_ "

"Replaced me"

A hot gust of breath breathed down on her neck causing Sakura to shiver, the fear starting to creep up on her again especially when she felt a ghost of hand brush past her elbow.

"You even promised to _never_ leave me"

Sakura growled at him as she turned around just in time to aim a quick punch to his jaw causing him to stagger back in surprise.

She sent him a poisonous glare before kicking him onto his back, her shoulders shaking with panic and anger.

"Will you just shut up!" she screamed before she took off again, this time with renewed vigour and speed.

.

.

'A little bit more'

The gates were just within her reach, a few more steps forward and she was home free however as her fingertips where just about to spring the gates open, a quick jerk of her elbows had her tumbling down onto the ground.

"You lied to me didn't you?" a husky voice whispered to her ear as she felt all air leave her when she was pushed against the gate's stone walls.

The fury she felt was draining out of her in an instant as she felt a warm body cage her to the wall, effectively stopping any struggle to escape.

The familiar scent of musk and blood enveloped her senses. The heady smell of his cologne had her head to spinning.

"Sasuke please stop this" Sakura whimpered softly when she felt him put a hand around her throat, chocking her tightly causing a stifling sense of dread to wash upon her.

In no time tears started streaking down her face as she tried to push him off in vain. Air started to become a limited supply in her lungs causing all the color to drain out of her but Sasuke payed no mind in her futile attempts of escape, he made no move to lessen the grip on her neck nor did he move away from her shaking form, instead he only licked the trail of tears on her face.

"I'm sorry" He smiled shakily as he moved a stray strand of her hair out of the way.

"But I'm not sure if I can" Sasuke chuckled lowly as stared at her with a devious glint on his eyes before nuzzling the crook of her neck with his nose.

"Because you can't or you won't" Sakura asked softly as she tried to pacify him by combing her hands through his spikey hair, desperately wishing it would bring him back to rationality.

Sasuke gently raised his head as he gazed at her in appreciation, his dark eyes trailing down her face in fascination before placing a thumb on her bottom lip.

He looked at her directly in the eye as he rested his forehead on hers, with his hot breath mingling with hers as he cupped her cheek lovingly.

When he noticed Sakura slowly succumbing to suffocation he finally let her neck go but opted to instead pin both her hands above her head.

Sakura wheezed for air as she watched Sasuke warily with her tear hazed eyes.

"I won't" Sasuke answered as he gripped the bloodied knife in his hand tightly making her heart stop and for her sense to come back to her like a slap.

With a terrorized scream, Sakura once again struggled against Sasuke's iron grip. She bit her lip tightly enough to draw blood before openly pleading him to snap out of it.

"Stop"

"Sasuke, please" Sakura begged as she pushed and pulled from his grip, fear effectively driving her insane especially when Sasuke tightened his grip on her before chuckling darkly.

"Oh, Sakura" He cooed ever so affectionately as he nipped her ear, Sakura fought against the urge to shiver as she tried to elbow him in the face.

"I love you so much" Sasuke groaned as he went back to nuzzling her neck, Sakura's scent doing wonders to ease his throbbing headache.

"Fuck you" Sakura hissed back as she kicked him in the knee when she tried to force him to let go of her but it only caused Sasuke to bite her collarbone roughly.

Flinching, Sakura felt her arms go numb and her legs slowly give out.

Sasuke stared up to her from the base of her neck, his gaze soft and almost apologetic.

"If I can't have you, no one can" he muttered making her freeze as panic rushed through her when she noticed him taking out a handkerchief from his bloody hoodie.

Sakura stood there frozen as she watched Sasuke once again rest his forehead on hers, his scarlet irises spinning hypnotically as hints of black flickered back and forth in his eyes.

"Just sleep for a little while okay, Sakura?" He smiled crookedly as he adjusted his hold on her arms before giving a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sasuke, snap out of it" Sakura begged with tears openly running down her cheeks but Sasuke payed her no heed as he looked at her one last time. His expression was apathetic but there was a desperate glint in his eyes, he almost looked like a little kid who got his favourite toy stolen from him.

In an instant Sasuke had the handkerchief to her nose. Sakura found traces of an oddly sweet smell on the cloth which had her stiffening in alarm.

Kicking, Punching, she did everything to buck Sasuke off of her but with every passing second her vision grew darker and darker as black blurs started to haze her consciousness.

After a few more seconds with the handkerchief all the fight left her as she blacked out and went slack on Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke grinned crookedly as he felt her unconscious body slump against him. Satisfied with her obedience, he let himself lean against the wall with Sakura cradled in his lap.

He gave her one last tender kiss to the crown of her pink head before sighing in relief, momentarily letting his guard down as he let go of the knife in his grip.

Humming in content, he felt that everything was once again where it should be.

.

.

.

"Finally"

* * *

To make it clear, Sasusaku was one-sided here.

Sasuke is the only one who had a romantic attraction between the two of them.


	2. Prologue

Just a little something I wanted to add.

* * *

 **Possessive**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Large towering gates loomed over the distance with a sickening sense of dread washing over the gigantic property.

Its dark, mouldy exterior inviting no sense of wonder and childish curiosity that an amusement park is supposed to advertise.

Numerous signs were posted on the grey bricked walls of the fence, all were splattered in red ink with an odd sense of juvenile delight.

.

.

"Keep out"

"Caution"

"Hazard Zone: Beware of crumbling Buildings"

"Enter at your own risk"

.

While the signs looked like a typical imitations of those of a horror movie, the bloody red handwriting didn't do anything to ease her doubt.

Eyeing the 'Hazard' sign in contempt she nudged the blonde next to her.

"Naruto, are you sure it's a good idea?" Sakura hissed as she glared at her lunatic of a bestfriend with ill-repressed disdain.

The said Blue-eyed teen only chuckled at her as he grabbed her by the shoulders before sweeping her up in a bridal style carry.

"Sakura, I never pegged you as a coward!"

"Shut up!"

.

Ino and the others decided to scout the park a few minutes ago, something Sakura deemed stupid; especially with her excuse of: 'They might salvage some free stuff'.

It was completely idiotic but the Blonde still managed to drag off half of their group to her little scavenger hunt.

Though it didn't do anything to stop Naruto from doing the same.

The teen could only sigh in exasperation; an annoyed tick on her forehead throbbed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking over her shoulder, hoping to spot a certain someone from behind.

Sasuke, Sakura noticed was acting a bit strange.

.

.

Well _stranger_ than normal.

He hasn't made a move to stop Naruto from his stupid shenanigans and didn't even move a muscle to speak to the blonde the entire duration of the trip.

In fact, all he did was laze around with Shikamaru and Choji; keeping quiet and reserved.

Slowly, Sasuke raised his head as if he noticed her staring and looked at her straight in the eye.

A few seconds passed and Sasuke sent her another one of his roguish smiles; all awkward and forced.

He seemed to do that a lot lately.

.

Sakura frowned as she broke eye contact with the teen, a shiver passing right through her when she still felt him burning a hole onto her head.

There was something _wrong_ with the look he gave her.

An alien-ish glint was present in his normally apathetic coal-black eyes that managed to unsettle her greatly.

But before she could even dwell on what that _look_ meant, Naruto has already whisked her away to the front of the gates.

.

* * *

There's something wrong with the spacing in Doc Manager.

.

.

So my line breaks are now tiny little dots.


End file.
